A Christmas To Remember
by Anime Angel Alchemist
Summary: A young kitten just wants a home for Christmas...


_Anime Angel Alchemist here! Just thought I'd make this special Christmas as a gift to my awesome Beta, Bar-Ohki!_

I sat, shivering and cold, behind an aluminum trashcan. The snow wasn't coming down too hard, but there was already a lot of it on the ground. If I'm not careful, I could become buried and suffocate under the snow. My small, black body was a stark contrast to the pure white snow around me. I was terrified as I sat alone in that dark alley, hoping that someone would take me home with them. The road was surprisingly busy and blurred the festive lights as they passed by. I don't really know how long I sat there, staring at the road, before I heard the crunch of feet on fresh snow. I carefully stood up, stiff from the cold, and walked slowly to the entrance of alley. I saw an approaching boy as I peeked my head around the corner. When he was only a few steps away, I meowed, trying to get his attention. The meow way pitiful, but it was all I could muster.

"Take me home, or at least somewhere warm." I meow as he pauses. The tall teen stops and looks down at me with sympathetic, steel gray eyes. His honey blonde hair was pulled up into a high ponytail, while his bangs framed his face. His brown, woolen overcoat looked so warm and inviting that I took a nervous step to him. A momentary look of indecision crossed his face, but was immediately whipped away when I took another halting step. In one swift motion, I was lifted from the ground and cradled protectively in his arms, close to his chest. His smiling gray eyes made me feel so safe as he carried me to where I could only assume was his home.

It's not long before he turns down the walkway of a cozy little house. After entering, he gently lets me down from his grasp before pulling off his soggy leather shoes. I follow him as he walks to another room were there's another, slightly older looking teen sitting in a recliner next to a fireplace, engrossed in some book. He looks up at the boy I followed in as he enters the room.

"Brother, I hope you don't mind, but I brought this little kitten home." The boy I followed in says.

"Al, we don't need a cat."

"Edward, she was cold and wet and shivering. If I throw her out now, she'll surely die." The boy I find out to be Al says, picking me up.

"Fine," He sighs, 'What's its name?"

"She. _Her_ name's Corona, because of the crown shape on her rump."

I give a hungry mew, bored with all the attention though I make no attempt to leave Al or his warmth, but he puts me down in order to get me some food. I sat where he left me, but quickly become cold again, so I glance around for a warm spot. I flick my tail a bit as my eyes land on Ed, whose back is to me while he's reading his books again. I crouch, preparing to leap. I spring through the air, and land lightly on the startled young mans book. The 17 year-old looks increasingly angry until I settle on his stomach and purr happily as I warm up again. The soft crackle of the fire and glow of the light quickly puts me to sleep, and Ed ends up same as I soon after.

Alphonse renters the room he left Ed and Corona in, to find Corona on his brothers stomach, both fast asleep. Ed's Alchemy book slides from his grip with a soft thump as it hits the ground. Smiling, Alphonse picks up the book. He quietly places the book on the end table next to Ed, and the bowl of food on the ground, as to not wake up the slumbering cat or teen.

As the clock strikes ten, he wakes his brother.

"Brother, it's late. You ought to be off to bed."

"Wake up, Corona, its Christmas." Ed says, picking me up. As he carries me from his room to the one we were in the night before, I saw a tree covered in lights with three boxes beneath it. After both Ed and Al open one box apiece, there's still one box left under the tree. Ed opened it and showed me a beautiful red collar, which he gently fastens around my neck. I blink in surprise, but happy with the gift. I went up to Al and rubbed against him, then did the same to Ed but sat in his lap afterword. As Ed gently stroked my head, I realized that I had a family, the most wonderful gift of all.

_A huge thanks to my beta, Bar-Ohki even though she saw this the same time as everyone else____. I'd just like to say Merry Christmas to everyone, and that I hope you like this little heartfelt Christmas one-shot. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!!_

_AAA_


End file.
